Here Fishy Fishy
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: "Aw what's the matter? Is my little fishy not enjoying this?" he teased, an evil grin playing on his lips.  Lemon yoai don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but these are my ideas and creative thoughts please do not steal them.

Here Fishy Fishy

ItachixKisame lemon

He lightly pushes the blue man to the softness of the bed. He allows himself to flop onto the bed curious on what he would do. It was rare occasions that he ever gets to see him in one of these moods. First he crawls on top of him lightly slipping his legs on either side of him. Softly he kisses his ear, sending chills down his spin. Slowly he places soft kisses down his jaw-line, neck and to the upper edge of his shirt. He slips his cold fingers under the cotton material carefully guiding his fingers along his tone chest bringing the material with his skillful hands. Softly he removed the cotton clothing and threw it to the ground with their cloaks. Slowly he trailed soft kisses across his chest and trailed kisses to each of his nipples. He place one kiss on each nipple before trailing kisses down his washboard abs. Finally he came to the brim of his pants. He licked the blue skin once before looking up into his partner's eyes. The look he received was enough to make him want to tear off those damn pants right then and there. No, he had enough self control to keep up with his torturing slow pace. He dragged his tongue along the edge of the pants receiving a groan from the man under him. He smirked before sitting up and placed his soft hands on the waistband of the pants.

"Will you hurry please, Itachi," he groaned.

"What? You don't like me torturing you? Kisame," Itachi chuckled flipping his hair over his shoulder out of the way.

"Yes," the blue man groaned throwing his head back.

"Aw what's the matter? Is my little fishy not enjoying this?" he teased, an evil grin playing on his lips.

He groaned throwing his head back into the pillow. The evil grin of the raven disappeared as he slid down and undid his pants, pulling them down he relived a little of the pain of the restraint he had from his growing erection. Itachi tugged slightly at the boxers that were the only thing keeping him from the thing that would send him screaming in pleasure. Finally, he pulled the thin material from the burning body. He threw it away and licked his lips as he stared at the boner in front of him. Slowly Itachi twisted his tongue around the tip. He ran his tongue along the sides of the blue cock before finally taking it in his mouth. He sucked softly at first then hard soon after. He took it all the way in and slowly drew back racking his teeth against the sensitive skin in the process. Itachi continued to do this until he could taste the pre-cum coming from the tip. He pulled away quickly before his partner could release into his mouth. Kisame groaned loudly and opened one eye to send a pleading look in Itachi's direction. He chuckled at him before he kissed him fully on the lips.

"You're evil you know that?" Kisame said after they pulled away from the lust filled kiss.

"So what's your point?" Itachi said trying to look innocent.

"That you're evil."

"So? You enjoy it," Itachi countered.

He just rolled his eyes before tackling the raven haired man to the bed. "Now it's my turn."

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hands pinning them above her head. He kept them there with one hand as the other made its way under his shirt. Teasingly slow he rubbed his stomach only moving up by a centimeter each time. Itachi yanked at the restraints that Kisame placed on him, trying to get his hands free.

"That's not gonna work, you should know that by now," Kisame breathed into his ear, teasing the sensitive skin.

Kisame's hand finally reached the ready and waiting peaks that begged for his ministrations. His hand teased the bud slowly rubbing in circles then pinching hard before returning back to rubbing circles. Itachi tried to hold in the moan that vibrated in his throat. Kisame smirked at the reframed sound. Kisame removed his hand and reached down into the top drawer of the bedside table. He quickly pulled out a long piece of ribbon which he'd soon use to tie Itachi to the bed.

Slipping the course material around the tender wrists he pulled tight getting a small gasp from the initial pain. He wrapped the ends around one of the bed post before returning to his previous ministrations. This time he pushed up the offensive material to get to his prize. This time Itachi wouldn't be able to reframe from moaning out his pleasure that the blue man gave him, Kisame would make sure of it.

He pulled one perked nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive skin. Dragging his sharp teeth around the peak drawing a small stream of blood that he lapped up with joy. Itachi pulled at his restraints again, he hated the torture though he knew he asked for it tonight. Kisame played with the other nipple just as he had the first causing Itachi to whimper at the slow pace.

Itachi's erection pushed against the restraining material of his pants causing quite the problem for the raven. Kisame knew about Itachi's little problem but he wanted to reduce the proud man to a begging mess first.

He dragged his sharp nails down the raven's sides leaving long red tracks in their wake. Itachi whimpered more the pain causing his member to twitch. Kisame smirked at the small whine that passed Itachi's pale lips. He begain to leave a trail of kissed starting from the raven's jaw down his throat when Kisame decided he'd mark his raven a new fresh mark. His teeth dug into the pale flesh hard drawing a muffled moan from the man under him. He lapped up the crimson substance from the sensive spot. Whimpers vibrated from Itachi's throat.

"What my little raven?" Kisame asked.

Itachi would beg or ask for anything that was beneath him.

"If you don't tell me what you want I won't know," Kisame whispered against his ear.

Itachi said nothing.

"So that's how it's going to be tonight huh?" Kisame stated.

The blue man returned to trailing his kisses down, down, down. He kissed each reddened nipple lightly and each defined muscle of the smaller male. He trailed down the washboard abs to the waistband of his partners pants where he laid his head on his stomach and waited till the raven was in a complete frenzy. Itachi pulled at the restraints causing it to dig deep into his wrists. He wanted the blue man so much but he refused to beg. He wanted the fabric around his groin to be gone. Kisame smirked sensing the raven's inner turmoil. He debated whether he should take mercy on the raven or not. Kisame smirked evilly, not tonight he wouldn't take it easy on him.

Itachi closed his eyes, he just had to out wait his partner that's all. At least that's what he told himself. He felt the blue ones wait shift off him. Itachi slipped one eye open to see what his partner was going to do.

"You can try and out last me Itachi, but you won't be able to for long," Kisame stated his breathe labored.

A blue hand came down to clasp around his hard erection, slowly he pumped himself. He felt the eyes of his partner on him which caused a smirk to pull on the corners of his blue lips. His mouth gapped a little as a moan pushed out from his vocal cords.

Itachi couldn't tear his eyes from the scene. His erection pulsed more as he thought of what that cock could do to him.

'_Damn him,' _Itachi cursed the blue man for doing this to him.

A deep moan brought Itachi from his thoughts. Itachi couldn't take it anymore.

"Kisame," he moaned/whined.

Kisame smirked. "Yes my little raven."

"Please," he softly replied.

"I can't hear you," Kisame stated enjoying every moment of this.

"Get your fish ass over here and fuck me," Itachi practically yelled at the male.

Kisame's smirk grew even more, he won tonight, "As you wish my little raven."

Kisame ripped off the rest of Itachi's clothing. Pulling apart his legs he place three fingers in front of Itachi's mouth.

"Suck, I know you can," he teased.

Itachi glared but took the fingers in his mouth anyway. He wrapped his tongue around each finger sucking as he did so just to tease the other male. Smirking as he heard the moan that came from his fishy.

Kisame pulled his fingers from the devilish mouth. Slowly he pushed one finger past the ring of muscles. Rolling it in small circles trying to coax the muscles to relax; it had been a long time since they had done this. Itachi breathed deeply he forgot how it hurt. He tried to relax, but that was easier said than done. Kisame pushed another digit in, he felt the wince of the muscles which pulled at his heart. He pushed the digits in deep looking for Itachi's sweet spot to get his mind off the pain. He scissor his fingers to be able to move better. Adding another digit to loosen up the tight passage way. He shoved his fingers in hard and deep brushing against the raven's prostate. Itachi leached forward as a moan fell from his lips.

"Found it," Kisame stated with pride.

Itachi whimpered he was taking too long.

"Is my little raven getting impatient?" Kisame teased.

Receiving a whimper in response.

"You have to tell me what you want."

Itachi glared, he already did that. The blue man was being evil again.

Kisame didn't move his fingers and just sat there waiting to drive the raven crazy. Itachi decided he'd do it himself, well the best he could at least. He thrusted his hips down on the fingers each time hitting his prostate causing soft moans to fall from his pale lips. Kisame was amused at this show he was receiving from his partner and decided he'd torment him even more. He pulled his fingers away from the thrusting hips. Itachi whimpered loudly.

"What?" Kisame questioned leaning over the smaller body.

"Fuck me please," Itachi whined.

"I don't think I caught that," Kisame said just to torment the male even more then he already was.

"Fuck me!" Itachi yelled.

In one swift motion Kisame plunged deep into the tight passage of his lover. Pausing for a moment for Itachi to get used to Kisame's huge cock. Itachi moved his hips signaling Kisame to move. Kisame pounded into the man under him hard and fast setting a relentless pace. Itachi lifted his hips to meet each thrust imbedding the cock deep inside him.

Kisame lifted the raven's legs up onto his shoulders giving him a better angle leaning over him as he pounded into the prostate with each powerful thrust. Itachi moaned out with each thrust not caring that he'd be teased about it later by the man.

As the coil in Kisame's stomach grew he knew he was close. He grabbed the raven's member and jerking in rhythm of his bruising pace. Itachi moaned even louder feeling himself on the brink of coming. A few more thrust and he came hard screaming his partner's name. His muscles tightened around the pulsing cock within him. Kisame thrusts once more into the tightening heat and releases his load with a moan or Itachi's name. Kisame collapsed slightly onto the smaller man leaning only a part of his weight on him before sitting up again. He removed the ribbon from the bruised and torn wrists. He pulled each to him kissing them in apologue. Itachi looked up at him with half lidded eyes before pulling the blue man to him for a passionate kiss.

"Want another round, fishy?" he asked with a devilish smirk playing on his pale lips.

"Of course, raven."


End file.
